chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult
.]] The Cult is the recruitment division within the Chaos Indivisvm. There are two kinds of people in the cult: Corruptors and Cultists. The job of the Corruptors is to take one or more cultists and "train" them into readiness for the main group. The job of the cultist is to get shit on and do things for a week+ until their Corruptor allows them into the main group. Gear The equipment of a cultist is available to everyone within Chaos. The cultist must find their gear, which is hidden somewhere on sim. From there, the cultist is only authorized to use that gear and that gear alone unless their Corruptor or an officer authorizes the use of something else (very rare, has to be really funny or part of a task.) Uniform and Box Upon clicking the box, the cultist will receiver there gear. There are exactly 11(eleven) essential parts of the cult uniform. All must be worn with few exceptions, such as mesh bodies, which would be up to the discretion of the corruptor. Here are the exact names of the objects. * Chaos Cultist Tat * Chaos Cultist Burlap Headgear * Chaos Cultist Bracer L * Chaos Cultist Bracer R * Chaos Cultist Shoulder L * Chaos Cultist Shoulder R * Chaos Cultist Dress * Chaos Cultist Dress Alpha * CHAOS Cultist Autopistol v.1.6 * Chaos Cultist Belt Bomb v.2.065 * Chaos Cultist Brazier Burner V.1.0 As well as 3(three) gestures. * CHAOS Reload R * Chaos Suicide P * SaluteChaos! And 2(two) notecards. * Indivisvm Handbook V.4.02a * Indivisvm Sim Rules and Regulations V.2.1 16/5/2015 All cultists must be bald and shirtless (pasties optional for fake women) and footwear is usually not permitted. Weapons The cultist has 3(three) weapons at their disposal: the cultist autopistol, the brazier burner, and the cultist bomb. For reasons of making cult more difficult, the exact specifications will not be listed for the weapons save the cult bomb. What you do need to know is ... * The cultist autopistol works similarly to the voss pattern autopistol, except it is shittier. Much shittier. * The brazier has the range of the combat knife and you need to be next to someone for a second or two to use it. It lights them on fire that kills slowly over time and that fire spreads with contact, similarly to the infection system. The Cultist Belt Bomb '''is utilized even beyond cult. It is a devastating suicide options activated by tapping "P" with the correct gestures equipped. There will be a delay (keeping timing ambiguous due to prior reasons) before the user explodes in a lethal and suicidal 10(ten) meter raycasted explosion and deals 50(fifty) LBA compatible armor damage to anything in range. The user will always die unless they are a pro and can dodge roll out of the way of their own explosion at the very last second. If the user teleports (see: dies) after the bomb is triggered and before the full delay, they will still explode. This makes any member of Chaos particularly devastating if they manage to get within 10(ten) meters of any fortification or vehicle, as they could be intent of going out with a bang rather than utilizing other, more time consuming options. Phases The cult is divided into three phases. They will be simplified here. Phase 1 The cultist is to find their gear. It is against group policy to be out of uniform whilst in cult. Good luck. Phase 2 After 48 hours, the cultist will take a test on the content of their handbook. After completing that, they will tackle 3(three) obstacle courses. Phase 3 Phase 3 requirements can be fulfilled during Phase 2. Phase 3 completion requires the participation in two raids, defenses, or a mix of the two, the completion of a skirmish against another member(s) of Chaos, and the completion of three tasks given by the corruptor or officers. The tasks can be anything. Usually tasks are given 48 hours after the completion of Phase 2. Upon completion of Phase 3, the cultist will be invited to the main group as a Legionaer. True Words It is the duty of the cultist the be on sim and contact their corruptor for training. Each cultist is treated differently but equally. Corruptor Requirements and Duties To be a '''Corruptor within the Chaos Indivisvm, you must be above the rank of E-4 Marauder. A corruptor must be willing and able to take on one or more cultists and be able unwavering and unbiased towards the treatment of cultists. A corruptor cannot train a friend, acquaintance, or associate through the cult. The corruptor is held responsible for taking care of the proper paperwork (trackers) of the cultist: this means making sure to update documentation and submitting it to the properly. A corruptor is also expected to take in new cultists and train them at short notice and are not excused from this duty unless they are dealing with real life, raids, defenses, mechanicus training, divisional training, imperfectus training, or really just about any actual duty to the group outside of idling on sim and running around in circles. Corruptors are also expected to review applications and make the call before, during, and after cult whether the potential cultist/cultist should be allowed entry into the main group. Finally, the most neglected duty of a corruptor is to send notices over the cult group to notify cultists of raids, defenses, and skirmishes. There is no right or wrong way to be a corruptor: each has their own method and schools of thought. Officers, under most circumstances, have better things to do than train cultists. Most of them are corruptors, but they are not expected to do cultist training unless the group is in some sort of comatose state and all the marauders are dead. Current Corruptors and Positions * Fallen Wasp | CO | Head Corruptor * XWightKatX | Corruptor * VanHicksing | Corruptor * BrigadierSaila | Corruptor * Halicarnassus | Corruptor * Tyro Gutter | Corruptor * TerminusR | Corruptor 'Credits '(Gear) *